


The Storybrooke Christmas Clause

by tititenis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Pan never changed bodies with Henry and he's locked in pandora's box, Post episode 3x11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: After defeating Pan and ensuring Storybrooke's safety, everyone in town is ready for Christmas to arrive. But no one is more excited than Emma Swan, who is hoping to meet Santa Claus since all the other 'fairytale' characters have turned out to be real. Emma should have known better than to make a wish about it in a town full of fairies. Or at least that was what Emma was telling herself based on the predicament she was currently in."I think I just killed Santa Claus." the sheriff murmurs while looking at the ruffled clothes on the floor.Or the Storybrooke fluffy version of the Santa Clause (kindaish?)





	1. You Better Watch Out

Waking up from a wonderful sleep, it doesn't take long for Emma Swan to realize that today is December 23. Not only does that mean that it's only two more days until Christmas, but it also means that it is 2 more days until she meets Santa Claus. Yes, Emma Swan was not embarrassed about admitting that she wanted to meet him. And, since all the other fairytale characters have been real, why the hell shouldn't Santa be real as well.

"Shit I'm late." Emma says to herself while putting one of her skinny jeans on, usual tank-top and always faithful red jacket. "I'm going to Regina's!" she screams so that Snow and David can hear her.

"Make sure to invite Regina for dinner tomorrow!" Snow reminds her.

"Yes mom." she promises. "But don't feel bad if she says no. You know Regina and that she usually doesn't like things with a lot of people."

"Christmas Eve dinner will not have a lot of people."

"Snow, you almost invited the whole town! I think Whale was the only one not invited."

"That was all Charming!" she hears Snow scream and then giggle because of something she honestly didn't want to find out.

"Later!" she says one more time before leaving the apartment.

 _A Christmas Compromise: Getting a new apartment,_ Emma promises herself before getting on her Bug and driving away.

Yes, Emma was not that excited about the dinner part. It didn't have to do with the food, but mostly with the fact that while Snow was dreaming of a table full of people she loved, the reality was that there was still some lingering tension between some of Snow's likely guests.

Although Regina had successfully redeemed herself and earned the forgiveness of the royal family, there were still some people around Storybrooke that were not so willing to forgive. In fact, sometimes even Emma could see the looks and hear some whisper while she and Regina did some shopping and drank some coffee. Because that was another development that had begun once they returned from Neverland: Their blossoming friendship, one that began in order to make Henry feel less tense around them and that with the passing of months became something they truly enjoyed. Now it wasn't strange for her to be a guest at the Mills' house for dinner or for Regina to arrive to the Sheriff station with some coffee and donuts.

In fact, that was why she was now standing outside Regina's house. They had both agreed to wrap up Henry's presents together so that way they would know exactly what he was getting and so that they would not give him the same things.

"Emma." Regina tells her while opening the door and giving her a soft smile. "You're almost on time."

"You know me Regina, always kinda late, always kinda sorry." Emma gives her a happy smile. "Now, is that cocoa I smell?"

"Yes it is." the brunette moves away from the door and offers her to come in. "Did you bring your presents?"

"Yes I did." she points at a shopping bag with some toys and books. "The kid ain't around?"

"He asked to go to Hansel's house to spend the day with his friends. Something about Operation Find Santa."

"Sounds like fun." Emma smirks. "More fun than wrapping presents."

"Well dear, it's either that or helping the nuns with their Christmas Caroling."

"God no. Nothing against them, but do they realize that they can't sing?"

"They're fairies, which means they believe they're good at everything." Regina smirks.

"I mean, did you even have Christmas at the Enchanted Forest?"

"No Miss Swan." the older woman chuckles while wrapping some of Henry's gifts. "People in the Enchanted Forest were more worried about ogres than reindeers landing on their roofs."

"But you know all of these things about it!" Emma says and turns on her phone so they can listen to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. "What did you do for Christmas then?" 

"Nothing." Regina shrugs. "It wasn't a part of our traditions. We gave presents to each other when people got engaged or for a birthday." 

"That was it?" the blonde asks disappointed. "Must have sucked to live there." 

"Well, you don't see many people wanting to return there." the older woman smirks. "Unless that time when your father was pretending to be Gulliver on a crusade to the Enchanted Forest." 

"Yeah, I think he learned his lesson after that whole fiasco with the beans." Emma says while chuckling. "But if you people didn't have Christmas, how do you all know about it?"

"That was the Curse." the witch explains to her amusedly. "It gave everyone the necessary knowledge to survive in this world."

"Then why is Snow making such a fuss about it being their first time celebrating Christmas?"

Which was true. Snow had been so excited about Christmas that she had started to celebrate since November 15. The apartment had been somehow transformed to a Christmas version of It's a Small World which had prevented Emma from sleeping for two days.  

"Because she thinks it is. In fact, they all believe they're celebrating Christmas for the first time."

"Let me guess, the Curse." Emma looks knowingly at her.

"Well, with Henry I had to celebrate the holidays! And somehow the Curse adapted itself to my needs and the people surrounding us celebrated Christmas as well. They just don't remember doing it."

"Now that's truly evil." the blonde jokes and the older woman laughs loudly. "Making everyone forget about the Most Wonderful Time of the Year."

"I see what you did there." Regina smirks at her. "And you're such a child."

"I love Christmas." Emma confesses to her. "It was the only time during my childhood that I felt happy. I mean, orphanages usually sucked. But during Christmas they tried their best to make the day be a good one. They gave us gifts, we ate nice food and afterwards we sat in front of the TV and watched It's a Wonderful Life."

"Emma..." the brunette whispers sadly.

"Not your fault Regina." she reminds her. "At least not entirely."

"If you say so." Regina whispers.

"Besides, now you can make it up to me."

"Really?" the witch asks amusedly. "And how would I do that?"  

"Well, you can come to Snow's dinner party."

"No." Regina says simply while going to the kitchen.

"You owe me!" Emma tells her cheekily while following the brunette.

"Anything but that." the witch gives her a mug full of cocoa with cinnamon on top.

"Good try." Emma drinks the cocoa and closes her eyes in pure bliss. "But just cocoa won't make it up to me."

"No Miss Swan, I refuse to go to your parents' apartment to sit in a circle and sing Deck the Halls." 

"That won't happen." Emma says unsure. 

"Would you be willing to bet on that?" 

Ok, she wouldn't because she knows Snow is capable of organizing such a thing. 

"Oh come on Regina..." Emma uses her pouty face. "Henry and I will be there." 

"You'll be here as well." she reminds her. "Having a normal dinner and presents exchange night." 

"It would mean a lot to me if you came." the blonde tells her honestly. "I know you're scared of what people think of you." 

This makes Regina stare at Emma. 

"Ok, a little scared." the younger woman corrects herself. "But this could be the opportunity to show everyone that you've changed. To let them see what Henry, my parents and I already see." 

"Do I really have to go?" Regina murmurs defeatedly and Emma does a mental fist bump.

"I would like you to come. Besides, you'll probably be the only sane person at that dinner."

"You're not doing your best at convincing me to come."

"You already said you would." Emma smiles at her. "Can't take it back."

"I hope I don't regret this." the brunette whispers.

"It can't be that bad." the blonde says calmly.

If only she knew...


	2. You Better Not Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so remember when Emma admitted to wanting to meet Santa? Well, she should have known better than to make a wish about it in a town full of fairies.

Ok, so remember when Emma admitted to wanting to meet Santa? Well, she should have known better than to make a wish about it in a town full of fairies.

That was what Emma was telling herself based on the predicament she was currently in.

"I think I just killed Santa Claus." the sheriff murmurs while looking at the ruffled clothes on the floor.

_(Flashback to Earlier that Day...)_

"I heard about your Operation Find Santa." Emma tells Henry while driving towards the 108 Mifflin Street.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Santa is here in Storybrooke. I just can't find him."

"What makes you feel so certain?"

Henry raises his eyes.

"Apart from the fact that it seems like every character from stories or fairy tales seems to be here." Emma adds.

"Well, I've heard some of the dwarves discussing about some recent job openings." he smirks knowingly. "Something about making some toys and being close to the deadline."

"So now dwarves are elves?" the blonde laughs.

"No, but ever since the mines closed down, the dwarves are looking for any kind of job."

"How are you even aware of all of this?"

"People talk a lot at Granny's." Henry merely shrugs. "Besides, Hansel's dad was complaining about some wood that had been stolen from the store earlier this week."

"Michael is a mechanic."

"But he's also working with Geppetto to earn extra money. He wants to buy August a gameboy."

"So wood has been stolen and the dwarves are working at a toy store."

"It's too much of a coincidence."

"Have you asked your mom about this?"

"Yeah, she said that with all the people that were a part of the Enchanted Forest she can't be sure if Santa exists or not. Told me to wait until December 25 to find out."

"That's Regina alright." this earns her a knowing look from Henry. "I may be a little invested and interested in your operation's success."

"You want to meet Santa as well?"

"Hell yes!" Emma says excitedly. "I mean, why wouldn't he be real if all the other characters of stories are?"

"I knew you would see things my way." Henry smiles and fist-bumps her. "In fact, how about you join Operation Find Santa?"

"I would love that kid." she smiles at him and makes him promise to not tell Regina anything because she wants to see the look on her face when she shows her her selfie with Santa. "Now let's go knock and get this dinner over with."

Ringing the bell, it doesn't take long for Regina to open the door and welcome them inside. And, it also doesn't take long for Emma to notice how wonderful Regina looks. Her dress, all red, accentuates her curves beautifully and her makeup is on point as usual.

Basically Regina was sporting her usual supermodel look.

"Emma?" the brunette asks her knowingly and this makes Emma blush.

"Let me go get my gameboy from my room so I can use it if I get bored." Henry tells them while running towards his room and leaving the two women alone.

"Emma?" she gets asked again and this time she hears Regina.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"I noticed." the older woman teases her softly. "You look very dashing." she points at her pants and jacket. "I like the snowman hat."

"Thanks." Emma smiles. "Mom knitted it for me."

"So remind me why I agreed to do this?" Regina asks her for the third time.

"Because I told you about my crappy childhood and made you feel guilty about it?"

"Right..." the brunette closes her eyes. "Now that I think about it, I'm starting to believe that it was all a plan of yours so I couldn't refuse your invitation."

"I'm not the criminal mastermind..."

"But you went to prison." Regina smirks at her.

"For a crime I didn't commit!" Emma says offended.

"I'm ready!" Henry says after coming from upstairs.

"Tomatos, tomatoes." the brunette sing-songs while happily going inside her car.

"Wait, I thought we were going in mine."

"No Miss Swan. If you're going to make me go to this dinner, the least you can do is let me arrive in style. And that cannot be accomplished in your car."

"She's right about that." her son adds.

"Not fair." Emma murmurs but gets inside Regina's car as well.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Ma! What's taking you so long?!" Henry asks her while coming outside. "Grandma said that she's ready to cut the cak..." he stops saying the moment he notices the clothes on the ground. "Are those..."

"Santa's clothes..." Emma finishes for him. "Yes they are."

"Then where is he?"

"I think he's dead." the blonde whispers.

"YOU KILLED SANTA?!" Henry screams at her.

_(Flashback to Earlier that Same Night...)_

"Emma! Henry! And Regina!" Snow shrieks after opening the door. "How nice of you to come."

"Hey mom." she hugs her before letting go and watching Henry do the same.

"Don't even think about it." Regina warns her when she notices the way Emma and Snow are staring at her.

"You owe me." Emma whispers to the brunette before watching the witch pat her mother awkwardly on the back.

"Won't get better than that." Henry smiles and pushes his moms in.

What they see makes Emma and Regina become speechless.

There are dolls of everything around the room. Reindeers, snowmen, Santa Clauses and presents; all lighted up and making the room seem more like a nightclub than a house. On the floor there was a path of fake snow which led to the table, where Emma could see the food perfectly plated and prepared. But what was worrying her the most was the Karaoke machine that was plugged to the TV.

"You said there wouldn't be singing." Regina whispers to her.

"I said I believed there wouldn't be."

"Oh, you like the machine?" Snow asks them after noticing the two women stare at it. "Charming and I got it specifically for this party. We also bought a lot of Christmas albums so people can sing today."

"Wonderful." Regina says sarcastically but Snow doesn't notice it and shrieks in excitement.

"Then you must go first!"

"What?" the witch asks and Emma can't stop herself from laughing out loud.

"I mean, I never took you for a karaoke type of person." the pixie haired woman starts explaining. "But I guess that just shows that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"I don't want to sing."

"That's what they all say until they do." Charming adds from somewhere and this makes the blonde laugh even louder.

"Emma, stop this."

"Even if I wanted to I can't." she manages to explain without laughing. "Snow already moved you up on the list and if you chicken out everyone will get so pissed."

"I don't care about that! You said there would be no singing."

"Not my fault your sarcastic self got you in this situation." Emma sasses at her.

Not knowing how to answer back to that remark, Regina closes her eyes and wills her magic to come forth before she's stopped by Snow who has grabbed her arm.

"Come Regina! The karaoke is ready!" she gushes happily while pulling the brunette towards the living room.

"Can't disappoint your audience dear." she teases the brunette again.

"Oh I'll get you for this Miss Swan." Regina promises her before being led by an overly excited Snow to sing Deck the Halls.  

_(End of Flashback.)_

"What happened?!" Regina asks after appearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Emma killed Santa Claus." Henry says bitterly.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"


	3. You Better Not Pout I'm Telling You Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is her usual naive self during dinner and Emma learns that fairies can grant you wishes.

"Why is there a red coat lying on the ground?" Regina asks calmly.

"Ask Emma." Henry says quickly. "This time I did nothing."

"Miss Swan..."

"I don't even know what I did." Emma defends herself. "I was just outside taking some air, thinking about Christmas and what Snow said during the dinner." both brunettes look down at that remark. "I mean, I was just thinking that over and then I remembered that we would have our own family dinner." she confesses and notices Henry and Regina giving her dashing smiles. "And I guess that in the middle of remembering my time as a kid and now having a family I thought that in order for this Christmas to be perfect there was only one more thing missing."

"Emma..." Henry admonishes her. "What did you do?"

"Emma what kid?!" the blonde complains. "The only thing I did was just wish to meet Santa Claus. I wasn't expecting the goddamn Blue Fairy to appear to me and tell me that she would grant my wish."

"YOU CAN'T ASK FOR WISHES YOU DON'T WANT IN A TOWN FULL OF FAIRIES!"

_(Flashback)_

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Snow screamed from the karaoke machine dramatically and everyone clapped.

Everyone except Regina, who was doing her best to not bring any kind of attention to herself.

After murmuring the words of Deck the Halls to the amused looks of Snow's squad, the former Evil Queen was ready to call it quits and leave the premises. But, she had promised Emma to accompany her and Regina never went back on her word.

That didn't mean that she had to enjoy hearing her former nemesis destroy Christmas songs.

"I don't know what pains me more." she says to Emma who is standing next to her trying her best to not laugh. "That your parents are planning on using that machine more or that they're oblivious to Snow's horrible voice."

"She's not that bad." Emma replies amusedly.

"Dear, your mother is less like her Disney counterpart and more like Fiona from Shrek."

"It amuses me to know that you've watched both movies."

"You were with me when we watched them dear."

"I've heard worse singers." Emma tries to defend her mother.

"Even you don't believe that." Regina laughs and takes a sip from her mug.

"She's horrible Ma." Henry agrees with them while drinking hot cocoa. "I love grandma, but that woman can't sing to save her life."

"You sounded like your mother." the blonde says surprised. "So sassy."

"That's my boy." Regina agrees proudly. "Can't we just go?"

"No. We have to stay until the gift exchange."

"THE WHAT?!" the brunette asks loudly.

_(End of Flashback)_

"So fairies popping out of nowhere to grant your wishes is real?"

"Are you kidding me Miss Swan!" Regina huffs while moving around the coat. "Of course it's real! Especially if you're from a royal family!"

"Then why didn't anyone tell me this?!"

"Because it's common sense?" Henry sasses to her.

"But I just wished to see him. It's not like I meant for him to get killed." Emma murmurs.

"Well that's the thing dear, adults aren't supposed to see Santa. Only children can." Regina explains to her. "Everyone knows this."

"But he just disappeared. I didn't even touch him."

"But you saw him." Henry argues. "You went against the rules and forced him to reveal a secret only children could know. So I guess he was... what's that word you used the other day mom?"

"Demoted." Regina reminds him.

"Yes, he was demoted of his position as Santa."

"So what does that even mean?" Emma asks worriedly. "It won't be like the Nightmare Before Christmas where a lunatic becomes Santa and gives people horrible presents, right?"

"Most probably children won't get presents." the brunette murmured bitterly. "I don't think the forces of the universe have an 'extra Santa in case of an emergency'."  

"Yes, well, I didn't know that this Santa was bound to the same rules of the children's stories written about him. I mean look at you..." Emma starts to argue. "If you were the Evil Queen you would be old and ugly."

_(Flashback)_

"So we're ready to make some toasts!" Snow exclaims excitedly while sitting at the center of the table. "I'll start if you don't mind."

"We don't." Regina whispers to her and Emma chuckles.

"I just want to say thank you to you all for coming this evening. We've gone through so many things over the last, well, I guess more than forty years..."

"And who's to blame for that, sister?" Leroy hisses drunkenly while staring at Regina.

"Sure, blame me..." the brunette witch says boringly. "It's not like I didn't save you from ogres and diseases and no plumbing."

"We're not blaming anyone tonight." the pixie haired woman interrupts them both before things escalate. "But I believe that we should all let go of the past and start moving forward. Together as the family we all are."

"We're not..." Regina starts to say but is stopped by Emma who pinches her leg.

"Just stay quiet." Emma warns her.

"And I guess that this should also be the time to tell you that Charming and I are expecting a baby."

"A baby?!" numerous people start asking and congratulating the woman.

"A baby..." the blonde whispers and quietly stands up from the table and leaves.

 _Emma,_ Regina thinks sadly and tries her best to not let her magic cause some deserved havoc to this dinner. She doesn't want to bring any attention to her friend's departure, and, leaving the table so quickly would surely make that happen. But, she won't wait long to chase after her.

Seriously, what the hell was the matter with Snow and her propensity to blurt out secrets at horrible times?

"Where's Ma?" Henry asks her after moving away from Snow's group of friends who are surrounding the pregnant woman.

"She just needed to take some air." Regina explains to him.

"It was because of what Grandma said, right?" her young boy asks her knowingly. "Isn't she happy about it?"

"I don't think she's unhappy about it." she tells him the truth. "But remember that Emma is also their daughter. And, when she was a baby they didn't keep her. They didn't choose her."

"So she's upset because this time they'll keep this baby?" Henry wants to confirm his suspicions.

"I think she's upset because she's feeling this way. Emma is too kind and good to wish any ill will towards anyone. Specially her parents."

"So she's hurt because she feels bad about being angry."

"More or less." Regina says warmly. "In fact, I think Emma will appreciate some company. Someone to be with her and remind her that she has a family of her own as well."

"Does that mean you and me?" the young boy asks her knowingly and Regina just can't lie to him.

"Yes Henry, but I'll let you go first because I need to have some words with Snow White." Henry must have seen the anger in her eyes because he gives her a knowing look. "I promise to just talk."

"Ok, because last time you were angry at her you enchanted her oven so that it would burn every single thing she tried to cook in it." Henry chuckles. "And it's Christmas."

"Fine, I promise." she gives him a soft kiss. "Now go find Emma."

 _(End of Flashback)_  

"Old and ugly..." the brunette murmurs menacingly. "Miss Swan..."

"I think what Ma is trying to say is that she wasn't even sure that Santa could be here in Storybrooke." Henry tries to help her birth mother. "And well, you can't really blame her for making a random wish that the Blue Fairy happened to hear."

"You're right Henry." Regina says softly. "That bug does have the annoying trait of appearing when she's not needed."

 "I didn't want to kill Santa." Emma whispers sadly while trying to hide the red clothes in front of her. "Or at least I didn't mean to."

"Don't touch that coat!" Regina warns her but it's too late and Emma's hand is grabbing the coat.  

"EMMA!" Regina screams and Henry and her both watch the blonde woman in front of them disappear.

"Shit." Henry whispers and his mother is too shocked to even scold him about it.


	4. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma doesn't know where she is, Regina and Henry must find her and Gold just wants some snow.

Feeling herself reappear, it takes Emma some time to get used to the sensation of materializing. While the effect had been similar to when Regina used her magic, this time she knew that it had been something else that brought her here.

And here was definitely no longer in Storybrooke.

With the coat on her hand, Emma quickly throws it to the floor and separates from it, already imagining how pissed Regina will get at her for doing the first thing she had told her not to do. Because, again, the brunette had been right about the coat and the magic it possessed.

Or whatever had happened in order to bring her here.

Which meant that she now had to somehow find her way back to Storybrooke.

Huffing in annoyance at getting lost all by herself, Emma starts walking out of the strange room she had landed on. The further she went, the more she realized that she wasn't in any place that looked familiar. There were tubes all around, what seemed like copper on the walls and lights shining from every angle.

 _It kinda looks like Snow's apartment but even creepier,_ her subconscious tells Emma worriedly and exhales in relief when she starts to hear some voices coming from one of the rooms.

_"I don't wanna lie for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."_

Curiously moving forward, Emma stops herself from taking another step right as she sees a kid dancing. Getting closer to him in order to ask for some help, she quickly realizes that this kid is not normal because of his pointy ears.

And that could only mean one thing...

Was she watching an elf dancing to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas is You?  

Unbeknownst to her, Emma doesn't realize that she has managed to earn the elf's attention until she sees the little boy (or man?) stop dancing in order to face her.

"Hey you!" he says surprised. "What are you doing here? In fact, how did you even get here?" he continues asking but Emma decides to run out of there.

"Wait" the elf screams but the sheriff doesn't listen to him and instead bolts out of the weird room, carelessly moving further inside the place without noticing the direction she's going.

Again, Emma forces herself to stop before getting more lost and is silently begging for Regina to come find her. In fact, she will gladly take all the insults and punishments Regina will give her if that means being rescued from this weird place.

"What will we do?!" she hears people whispering desperately. "We have four hours until Christmas ends and no Santa to deliver the gifts!"

"There may be a way." a woman says determinedly and goes out of the hall to find Emma, who does nothing to deny the fact that she was listening.

"Damn." she whispers because of course she manages to get caught.

"You!" the older woman with a red dress and glasses huffs at her. "You're the one that wished to meet my husband."

"Your husband?" Emma whispers confused.

"Santa Claus." she clarifies to Emma.

"So I really just killed Santa Claus?" the blonde cries desperately.

"Kill? No dear. He's probably somewhere in stasis waiting until the end of Christmas to wake up." Mrs. Clause soothes her but that still doesn't calm Emma completely. "Still, your little wish did get my husband to break one of the rules of being Santa Claus."

"No grown up can know about Santa's existence." an elf recites.  

"I didn't mean to!" the blonde promises her and the elves? surrounding them. "It was an accident, I swear."

"We know." another elf tells her. "But still that doesn't fix the fact that we have no Santa to deliver the gifts."

"But you have everything here!" the sheriff then looks around and doesn't see the sleight or the reindeers. "Wherever here is."

"Really dear?" Mrs. Claus says warmly. "Do you honestly don't realize that you're at the North Pole?"

"At the North Pole?" Emma whispers worriedly. "Regina will kill me."

**Back At Storybrooke, Maine**

Regina was trying her best to not panic. Not only had Emma disappeared without a trace right in front of them, but she not even sensed any kind of magic used in order to achieve that.

Which meant that it was probably the coat's power what had transported Emma away.

 _Damn her for not listening to me_ , Regina thinks bitterly while of what to do. They had no idea of where Emma was.

 _Probably from where the coat came from,_ the witch realizes and again huffs in annoyance because of course Emma had to take the red monstrosity with her.

"That just happened, right?" Henry asks her quietly.

"You mean the fact that your other mother didn't do as I said and took the coat and then disappeared? Yes Henry, that just happened." Regina says angrily. "Damn Miss Swan and her propensity to find trouble."

"That really does tend to happen to her. Well, us now." her son reasons. "Because we can't celebrate Christmas without her and I want to open my presents tomorrow morning."

"Really Henry, worrying about your presents while your mother is missing?"

"Well, it's not like Peter Pan or an evil person took her. She just disappeared after taking Santa's coat." Henry smiles brightly. "I think I know someone who'll be able to tell us where Emma is."

Regina stares at her son and immediately realizes what he's trying to tell her.

"No Henry, I refuse to talk to that man."

"But he's our only hope." the boy pouts. "And I really want to open my presents on time."

"Damn you Emma." the witch murmurs quietly and uses her magic to transport Henry and herself away.

**At the North Pole**

"No one but Santa can give the presents." Mrs. Claus explains to Emma while moving towards the center of the room.

"And only the person wearing the coat can become Santa and deliver the gifts." an elf adds quickly.

"Then why won't you wear it?"

"We cannot. Our magic prevents us from using the coat." the older woman says apologetically. "In fact, if you were to take my husband's coat, you'll find out that he's an ordinary human being."

"So the magic comes from the coat." Emma realizes somberly. "And there's no one around to wear the coat." she closes her eyes in resignation. "I think I just ruined Christmas."

"Perhaps there's a way." Mrs. Claus tells her. "There is one person that could wear the coat and be Santa tonight." she gives Emma a knowing look.

"Me?" the sheriff asks while laughing about it. "I'm a woman. I can't be Santa Claus."

"No one will see you so it doesn't matter your gender." the older woman continues arguing. "All you have to do is put the coat on and Santa's powers will automatically be passed on to you. After midnight, you'll be able to take the coat off and my husband will return to the North Pole."

"You're making it sound way too simple..."

"It won't be." the same elf tells her. "We have to train you and teach you how to use your powers in a matter of hours."

"Besides..." another elf says from behind them. "We also have to teach her how to drive the sleigh."

**Back at Storybrooke**

 "Well would you look at what we have here..." Rumple says amusedly while watching the former Evil Queen and her grandson enter his shop. "I assumed you both would be at Snow's Christmas Horror Show Extravaganza."

"You're not missing anything." Regina huffs annoyed while looking at her nails. "Apart from Snow White's dreadful voice."

"Now dearie, it can't be that bad."

"It is." Henry tells him and both adults can't help but chuckle.

"Something happened tonight. Emma's missing." the witch tells him worriedly.

"I sensed some magic a few moments ago." he tells them while grabbing some boxes behind him. "But it didn't have any kind of signature."

"Because the magic didn't belong to a person. It was attached to an object."

"What kind of object?" Rumple asks curiously because a transportation spell is powerful enough to interest him.

"A coat." Regina tells him.

"A red coat." Henry clarifies and this makes the Dark One laugh loudly.

"He's here in Storybrooke. Interesting."

"Well, not exactly..." the former Queen murmurs. "We believe he was somehow forced to come here."

"And who would have the power to bring Santa Claus to town."

"Funny." Regina says sarcastically. "Apparently Emma Swan does." she chuckles. "With the help of a wish."

"She didn't know that royal family members could get their wishes granted." Henry explains to him.

"Even a common peasant knows that." Gold says annoyed.

"Not Emma Swan." the witch murmurs. 

"What did she wish for?" the older man asks curiously. 

"To meet Santa." Henry tells him. 

"Fool woman." he huffs. "Doesn't she know the consequences of an adult seeing Santa Claus?" 

"Well how would she know that the Blue Fairy would happen to hear and grant her wish?" Regina defends her friend because she's the only one allowed to insult her. 

"Regardless, the moment Miss Swan saw Santa he was automatically put in a stage of stasis that will last until December 25." 

"So Santa is alive?" Henry asks relieved. 

"Of course." Gold promises them. "But that does mean that there's no one wearing Santa Claus' coat." 

"Hence there's no one to deliver the presents." Regina whispers. "Oh no." 

"Oh no what?" her son asks them both. "What does that mean?" 

"It means that there will be no Christmas if we can't find a way to fix all of this." the brunette tells him honestly. "Which I promise you we'll do. But first we must find Emma." 

"If that's what you came to ask me then I can tell you that she's no longer in Storybrooke."

"Then where is she?" Henry asks.

"At the North Pole of course." Gold says amused.

"Then we must go there and bring her back!"

"Henry..." Regina tries to calm him down. "There's no simple way for people to find the North Pole. No one knows where it is."

"Lucky for you I happen to own an artifact that can take you there." the Dark One smirks.

"What's the catch?"

"I would ask you to bring me some snow of course." he enchants a vile and gives it to her. "Snow from the North Pole is very rare and has incredible properties in the creation of potions. I've never had some to use and this trip you will take can help me acquire it."

"There's something else." she says knowingly. "While you may not like me that much, please remember that I'll have Henry with me." she implores to him.

"The only other catch dearie is that you will have to find a way back. The artifact can only take you to the North Pole." Gold looks at Henry. "And that's the truth."

"He won't give you something that may hurt me." Henry tells her mom surely. "Now, take that weird vial and the artifact so we can go find Ma."

"I'll trust you Gold." Regina murmurs while grabbing those two things. "Now, how do I get it to work?"

"Just think of dear Miss Swan and you'll get automatically taken to where she is." he explains to them and notices smoke surrounding them.

"Thanks Grandpa." Henry tells him while smiling at the magic around him and grabs Regina's hand before both disappear from the store.

"Now this will be interesting." he says to himself and returns to the back of the store.

"Who was that Papa?" Neal asks him while eating some turkey.

"It was Regina and Henry." he tells Belle and her son. "They were in a hurry because Miss Swan managed to get herself dragged to the North Pole."

"That sounds like Emma alright." the younger man chuckles. "You did give them something that could help them bring her back, right?"

"Of course I did." he smiles devilishly. "It's how they'll return what I'm excited to see."


	5. Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confesses what she feels for Regina, Regina confesses what she feels for Emma.

**At the North Pole**

“Why are we here? Emma asks the older woman the moment they enter the large hall.

“We’re waiting for Prizzy to bring us the things you’ll need for tonight.” Mrs. Claus tells her.

“I just thought that I needed the coat.”  The blonde says confused. “And Prizzy?”

“That’s his name.” the woman in front of her says and Emma can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that in Storybrooke we also have some dwarves that are named like that.”

“I’ve heard of this Storybrooke.” Mrs. Claus says whimsically. “A rather interesting town.”

“Interesting falls short.” The blonde agrees.

“And this Regina woman you mentioned…” Mrs. Claus tells her knowingly. “Does she live in Storybrooke as well?”

“She does.” Emma blushes softly.  

_Already talking about Regina, that didn’t take long._

“Then why would she want to kill you?”

“She doesn’t want to kill me.” Emma says embarrassedly. “At least not in the literal sense.” She smiles at the older woman. “In fact, if I know her as much as I do, she´s probably trying to find a way to bring me back.”

“So you two are close?”

“As close as two people can be.” the blonde smiles warmly. “We share a son.”

“Henry Mills, 13 years old.” Mrs. Claus smiles cheekily. “It is our job to know all the children of the world dear.”

“And I can see you take that job very seriously.” Emma says warmly. “But yes, if there’s one thing Regina and I have in common is our love for Henry. How he will always come first.”

“And that’s all?” she gives the younger woman a knowing wink. “I may not be as young as I once used to dear, but I can see how your eyes shine when you speak her name.”

Emma blushes and looks down.

“I think I love her.” She admits softly to the older woman in front of her. “I’ve had feelings for her for a very long time.”

_(Flashback)_

“Why did you do that?” is the first thing Regina asks her once they get inside the Manor.

“Do what?” Emma answers her cheekily.

“Defend me.” The brunette whispers to her.

“Because Whale was wrong. You’re no longer the Evil Queen. You deserve this second chance.”

“Not many people believe that.”

“But the people that matter do.” The blonde tells her vehemently. “My parents, Henry and I.” she smiles warmly. “We all want you to be happy.”

“I don’t know if I can be happy.” Regina confesses to her. “Gold once told me that villains don’t get happy endings.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you’re not a villain anymore.” Emma smiles warmly at her. “You’re just Regina, Henry’s mother and my friend.”

“You’re also my friend, Emma.” The brunette gets close to her and grabs her hand softly. “In fact, apart from Henry, no one has ever fought or believed in me as much as you do.” She admits shyly. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You will not.” She promises the older woman. “Just be yourself. Try to be happy. That’s all I want for you.”

“I’ll try.” Regina smiles and gives her their first hug.

Emma knows right away that all she wants is to make Henry and Regina happy. They’re all that matter.

_(End of Flashback)_

“And does she know about your feelings dear?”

“I don’t think so. But even if she did it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t feel the same.”

“And how can you be so certain of that?”

“Well because she’s magnificent. And I’m just me.” Emma says simply.

“Darling, if there’s one thing I’m certain of is that you’re no mere human. And I can sense extraordinary inside of you, Emma Swan.”

**Somewhere in the North Pole**

“We made it Mom!” is the first thing Henry tells her once they land in some sort of hallway.

“It seems we did.” Regina agrees and uses her magic to create some sweaters for them. Luckily it worked.

“So this is the North Pole.” The young boy starts saying.

“Not what you were expecting?” Regina smirks knowingly at him.

“I mean where are the elves, the reindeers and snowmen?”

“You better Henry than to expect stories from movies or books to be similar to reality.” The brunette chuckles.

“Well, it would have been nice if this time it did.” Henry murmurs bitterly.

“Stop pouting Henry and let’s go. We came here with one objective and that was to find your mother.” Regina hurries him forward and both start walking.

“Why does this place look like some sort of aquarium?” the young boy asks.

“Well, I assume they need immense amounts of heat in order to keep the cold at bay.” She points towards one of the windows where they can see it’s clearly snowing. “Imagine being in a place like this without heat.”

“I get it.” Henry trembles. “Chilly.” He continues walking but stops when he hears something. “Did you hear that?”

“I did.” the witch agrees with her son and immediately both run towards the noise.

_“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland.”_

“Is that Winter Wonderland?” Henry asks her confused and before Regina can answer him they both find what was making the noise. “Is that…” he simply says and the brunette can only nod in agreement.

_“He'll say are you married? We'll say no man. But you can do the job when you're in town.”_ they both see an elf dancing to the beat of the song.

“A real elf!” Henry says loudly and this makes the elf stop dancing.

“More people?!” he exclaims while turning off the stereo. “Are you kidding?”

“What do you mean more people? Has another one come through here?” Regina asks him quickly. “A blonde, tall with green eyes and freckles?”

“A blonde did come through here.” He says carefully. “She went that way once she decided to start running like a crazy banshee.”

“That sounds like Emma mom!” Henry tells her excitedly. “We’re getting closer.”

“It seems that we are.” Regina agrees and smiles softly at the elf. “Thank you, for your help.”

“No problem.” He grumbles. “Now, is anyone else coming behind you or can I finally continue dancing?”

“No one behind us.” The young boy promises. “Now let’s go mom.” He pushes her out of the room and starts walking to the left. “A real elf mom, can you believe that?!”

“All I can believe is that Emma could be the only person capable of placing herself in a situation as bizarre as this one.” Regina murmurs.

“I know you care about her.” He sing-songs to her and before she can refuse he interrupts her. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Regina closes her eyes but realizes she can’t lie to her son. She promised not to.

“Of course I care about her Henry.” The brunette smiles sadly. “She’s the only person, apart from you, that has always believed in me and wanted what was best for us.”

_(Flashback)_

“She must pay for her crimes!” Whale says loudly in one of the council sessions.

“Regina has redeemed herself. She has saved this town many times and I can even count the number of times she has saved your ass.” Emma says angrily to him.

“We all know she has done it because of her son. But that doesn’t mean that we can allow her to roam free across town. Who’s to say someone won’t kidnap the child one day and make her revert to her old ways?”

“Is that something you have thought about Whale?” the brunette witch asks quietly. “A plan in order to test your theory?”

Snow, Charming and Emma give the man menacing looks.

“I would never endanger a child.” He raises his hands.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“That’s ironic coming from the Evil Queen.” He sneers at her.

“No, that’s coming from a woman who once believed your lies. One that trusted you.” Regina says bitterly.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asks her softly and then looks at Whale. “What is she talking about?”

“That happened a long time ago. I was another man.” Whale murmurs.

“What the dear doctor is afraid to tell you is how he made me believe that he could bring my beloved back to life.”

“Daniel?” Snow asks sadly. “When was this?”

“A couple of months after I married your father.” She can’t help to say father bitterly. “Rumpelstiltskin introduced him to me and he offered to bring my beloved back if I gave him a heart. At that time I refused to use magic, so I stole one from my mother’s vault.”

“And it didn’t’ work…” Emma whispers sadly.

“I thought it didn’t.” Regina sneers at the man in front of her. “Turns out that he never tried. That he stole the heart I gave him and used it for his own experiments.” She then looks at Emma. “It was an alliance done between him and the Dark One. He needed me broken, and the way he knew that would happen was if I accepted Daniel’s death.”

“And you still claim that she can cause us harm?” the blonde asks bitterly to Whale. “Even if your presence in this table is testament enough to the fact that Regina is doing her best to redeem herself from her past?” she chuckles darkly. “You bastard.”

“I never killed people! I didn’t bring us to this place.”

“No, you were too much of a coward to get your own hands dirty. Instead, you manipulated and used others. Kinda sounds similar to another person I know.” Emma says to him darkly.

“You are just one person in this table.” Whale spits bitterly. “I’m sure the other members agree with me.” He says and notices that no one is. “Are you all crazy?!”

“Regina is paying for her past crimes.” Snow tells him determinedly. “And she has been doing her best to make-up for past mistakes. Storybrooke is a place for new beginnings, and the crimes done in the Enchanted Forest won’t be used to trial a person. Not here.”

Whale stares at all the people in the table and gives Regina one more bitter look before standing up.

“Then I guess that forces me to step down from the council. Find another head of the hospital.”

“There are many suitable candidates that are willing to.” Charming informs him. “Thank you, for your honesty.”

“I will make you pay for this.” Whale threatens Regina and before she can say anything Emma stands up as well.

“I did not just hear you threaten the Mayor.” She tells him calmly. “And, if for some reason you think that you can try to do anything to Regina or our son I will find you.” She promises him. “And unlike Regina, I won’t be as merciful as she has been.”

_(End of Flashback)_

“So you love her then?” Henry asks her softly.

“Your mother is a very charming person.” She smiles warmly. “How could I not love her?”

“Then tell her!”

“She doesn’t feel what I feel.”

“And how would you know that?” Henry asks obviously.

“Because she’s spectacular and I’m just me.”

“Mom, Emma is crazy about you. Probably just as crazy as you are about her.” He smiles happily to her. “And I’ll prove it to you once we find her.” He promises her and pushes her forward.


	6. A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry find Emma, secrets are revealed and Regina can dance?

**At the North Pole**

"We should be there already." Henry murmurs bitterly while walking besides her. "Do you think that elf purposely gave us the wrong directions?"

"We could have gotten lost as well." Regina murmurs hesitantly while again noticing the same pipeline they had already passed a couple of minutes ago. "Ok, we must stop because I'm pretty sure we've already been through this hallway."

"Then it's official. We are lost."

"I did not raise a pessimistic son." the brunette woman scolds him lightly. "What happened to the Truest Believer?"

"He's cold and hungry and wants to return home so he can sleep and get his gifts." Henry rants while moving his arms dramatically. "I swear that these things only happen to us."

"That I can't deny." Regina agrees with him because they were really unlucky when it came to the amount of 'end of something' experiences they had to go through.

"And..." Henry continues saying. "Most of them occur because of one of us. This time it's Emma." he stares at his Mom. "It's like she attracts trouble."

"That's your other mother alright." the witch chuckles and stops when she notices a shadow passing around them. "Stop!" she raises her hand and uses her magic to freeze the object.

Running quickly towards it, they don't take long to realize that it's another elf, this one with a big book on his hands and what seemed to be a whip.

"Kinky..." Henry murmurs and Regina hits him on the shoulder. "Ouch."

"Let me go! I have no time for this!" the elf exclaims frantically, or what they believe is frantically since the little creature can't move.

"Of course..." Regina agrees but still doesn't stop the spell. "I'll let you go as soon as you tell us where Emma Swan is."

"Emma Swan?" he asks confused.

"Tall, blonde woman, blue eyes and really skinny. She likes to wear tight pants and beenies." Henry summarizes to him.

"I know her! She's here!"

"We're aware of that." the witch murmurs bored. "What we don't know is where she is."

"Just follow the end of the hallway..."

"We have been trying to do that for the last half hour." Henry complains. "And all we have seen is the same pipeline."

"That's because you're not thinking of where you want to go. You're just walking. In order to find the end of the hall you must see it." the elf says cryptically.

"Not another riddle!" her son says angrily. "Mom, do something about this!"

"You know..." Regina smirks and raises her hand menacingly. "Instead of sending us on another silly goose chase you could guide us to her."  

"I could do that too." he shrieks and starts to run backwards the moment he's set free. "Follow, follow." he tells them rapidly. "No time to wait."

"Why?" Henry asks curiously and then looks at the whip. "And why do you have a whip?"

"For the reindeers of course." the elf tells the child obviously. "They'll need the guidance since Santa won't be able to ride today."

"But if Santa won't be using his sleigh then who will?" Regina asks while noticing a door that had definitely not been there a couple of moments ago. "I thought only Santa could use it..." she stops talking the moment she sees a familiar blonde with a red coat staring sheepily at them.

"Emma?!" Henry asks excitedly. "You're Santa?!"

SQSQSQSQ

"So I just have to tell them what to do and they'll do it?" Emma asks suspiciously while staring at the reindeers in front of her.

"Yes dear, they're magical and will answer to the thoughts and orders of the person that's wearing Santa's coat." Mrs. Claus assures her quickly.

"Then why did Fidgety run out of the room screaming about needing a whip?"

"Because he fidgets." the older woman reminds her. "And he likes to forget about the magical properties of the coat."

"That doesn't reassure me much." the blonde admits hesitantly. "I mean, in only a couple of hours I'll have to leave and the fate of Christmas will be in my hands. I don't think I can do this."

"Well I don't think you'll be alone dear." Mrs. Claus whispers to her while staring at the door with a curious smile on her face.

Turning around, it only takes Emma a couple of seconds to realize that Fidgety has not returned alone. With him, she can see a boy that looks like Henry, who is staring at everything with happiness and shock on his face. Right next to him, and with a protective arm around him, is a woman that could definitely be Regina.

But Emma knows that Regina and Henry must be back in Storybrooke and that perhaps this is a test of some sort done by Mrs. Claus or an illusion or some other silly thing characters must face by the middle of the movie.

Right?

"Emma?!" Henry asks excitedly. "You're Santa?!"

That does sound like her son.

"I really don't know why they even try to tell us that it's impossible for people to find the North Pole when in one night three people have been capable of doing so." Mrs. Claus murmurs amusedly while staring at the scene in front of her. "So that's Regina." she tells Emma and watches the way the blonde woman nods absently. "Why don't you go and talk to them."

"Because they can't be Henry and Regina." she tells the older woman calmly. "They must be in Storybrooke."

"Really child?"

"It could be some sort of test in order to see if I can put them aside and do what's necessary to save Christmas."

"Miss Swan!" she hears fake Regina say and stops talking with the older woman. "What are you doing wearing that coat when I specifically told you to not wear it?!"

That sounds like her Regina alright.

"How can I know that you're real?" she asks instead and sees the surprised faces of the two of them.

"Did you do something to her?" fake Regina asks Mrs. Claus.

"I did nothing dear. It seems like Emma is under the belief that this is some sort of test."

"A test for what?" Henry asks curiously. "We came here to help you fix Christmas!"

"To be Santa of course." Mrs. Claus smiles. "Since she was the one that arrived to the North Pole with the coat she will have to be Santa Claus for the night."

"She doesn't have to do anything." fake Regina replies seriously.

"She kinda does because she's wearing the coat. Once Christmas is over it will automatically come off." Fidgety explains to the fake witch.

"You tricked her then?!" fake Henry asks annoyed.

"We did no such thing. She knew what she was doing when she put it on!" the elf defends himself.

 "And even with knowing what would happen you decided to put the coat on?!" fake Regina asks angrily. "That's so you Emma Swan!" she then gets close to Mrs. Claus. "You must take that coat off. I promise we'll help you."

"I can't dear. The magic of the coat has bound Emma to it  until the end of Christmas."

"I'm sure I can find a way to unbound it." the fake witch murmurs darkly.

"Ok, stop!" Emma speaks after noticing the fight happening in front of her and the four people in the room stare at her. "I need proof." she addresses the brunette woman.

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that you're my Regina and not some figment of my imagination. By de facto the moment I prove who you are I'll know if Henry is real or not." she tells the woman who blushes softly. "Tell me something that only Regina would know."

"That's ridiculous." the brunette replies anxiously. "Right now is not the time for games Miss Swan."

"She won't believe us until you do Mom." fake Henry says to her calmly. "So just do what she's asking."

"Just do it." Mrs. Claus adds.

"I like apples." fake Regina stutters.

"Everyone knows that Mom." Henry replies sassily.  "You must say something that no one would know, only Emma. Something embarrassing."

This makes Emma stare at the fake Henry and realize that he's right and that there is something that Emma knows something that Regina would never dare tell to anyone.

"Tell me what happened two weeks ago at your house when Henry went on a camping trip with my parents." the blonde tells fake Regina and notices immediately how she blushes profusely.

_(Flashback)_

Emma was making her way towards the mansion because she honestly had nothing else to do. With Henry on a camping trip with her parents and Ruby in the middle of her own The Notebook romance with Whale (yes, it was weird), Emma felt that the only person in town who would understand her boredom would be Regina. They had been getting close, and she knew that the brunette woman would welcome her with a smile and open arms. But her feelings were resurfacing. She had finally understood what she felt for Regina and it was more than mere friendship.

It wasn't that Emma felt guilty or ashamed of herself for experiencing those things. On the contrary, she wasn't that surprised because Regina was a wonderful and beautiful woman that deserved her affection. No, that wasn't why Emma had tried to keep her distance from the witch. It was because the Savior was afraid that Regina would never feel the same for her.

Noticing the manor standing in front of her, Emma surely walks towards the door and rings the bell, expecting Regina to quickly open the door for her. When nothing happens and a couple of minutes go by, Emma starts to get worried. Just because her parents had forgiven Regina that didn't mean that the rest of people of Storybrooke did. Taking her phone out, she dials the witch's number and waits until she gets the answering machine. More concerned. Emma turns around and goes towards the back to the sculpture of the ugly frog that she knows has a secret key (Henry told her about it in case of an emergency).

And this was an emergency.

Opening the door quietly, Emma takes her gun out and silently walks around the familiar house. Noticing that nothing seemed amiss or in a mess, the blonde starts to think that maybe Regina did have plans and had just decided to leave the house. Sad at the prospect of not spending the day with the brunette, it takes Emma to reach the door of the study to realize that there's music coming from inside of it and that the tune was really familiar.

Peeping the door open, Emma was definitely not prepared for what was happening in front of her.

_"Let me lick you up and down till you say stop. Let me play with your body baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do. Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you."_

Emma's brain was going to combust. She was sure she had just died and gone to heaven because that would be the only way for her to see Regina Mills sexily dancing to Freak Me. Pinching herself and gulping when she realizes that what was happening was real, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette and her body. Regina was moving her hips in sync with the music, her eyes closed and hands caressing her body teasingly. Her hair, shorter than what she had last seen it, was moving around her, the movement accentuated with the way her hands kept putting it in place.

_"You know I can't resist you, girl,I'll fly you all around the world. I wanna see your body drip, Come on, let me take a sip. To calm what you cherish the most. 'Cause we're not about to brag or boast."_

Without really thinking about it, Emma starts to take a step forward, which in turn causes the wood around her to creak and for brown eyes to stare shockingly at her. With the music still around them, the blonde can't move, the music making the scene somehow erotic and electrifying. She could sense Regina's doubt, her necessity to explain and yet her desire to not apologize for what had happened. For seeing where this would go and what Emma would do.

And Emma, stupidly, runs away.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Really?" Henry asks when neither woman answer to the questions he's asking. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"Emma came to the house. And I was at the studio with my music on." Regina blushes and looks down. "I was dancing and I didn't notice Emma was watching me."

"Creepy Ma!"

"Not my fault kid!" Emma answers quickly while blushing as well. "I thought your mom was in danger because she wasn't answering and I used the key from the ugly frog."

"That key is for emergencies Miss Swan." Regina scolds her lightly.

"Well, I believed it was one!" the blonde adds exasperated. "And we will really talk about this now? You were dancing to Freak Me Regina!" she whispers dramatically.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan for traumatizing you." the brunette huffs bitterly. "Now are you certain that we're not illusions?"

"You didn't traumatize me Regina." Emma huffs. "Trust me, you did quite the opposite." she adds and this makes the witch smile warmly at her.

"So you didn't run because you didn't like what you saw?"

Emma nods softly.

"I ran because I didn't know what to do with what I saw. I didn't know how you would react and that scared me." she admits hesitantly. "I was afraid you would hate me."

"You idiot." Regina tells her sweetly. "I wanted you to stay."

"Really?" Emma asks her hopefully.

"Really Ma." Henry interrupts them. "Like it's obvious since my Mom just doesn't randomly dance around the house." he then gives his mom a knowing look. "And I told her that you were probably on your way to the house."

"What?" the Savior asks while staring at Regina who's looking at the roof absently.

_(Flashback)_

"She left Henry!" Regina tells her son through the phone after watching Emma run out of the house like a maniac. "Like literally, she ran away the moment she saw me."

" _She was probably shocked Mom."_ Henry tries to appease her. _"I mean, what did you even do?"_ he chuckles.

"I did what you told me to do and I danced in front of her." Regina says but then blushes.

_Henry doesn't need to know which song I danced._

"Perhaps I was too direct." the witch agrees with her son, who had made a bet with her.

One that she had lost and that had probably risked her friendship with the only person who cared about her.

Damn her pride.

 _"Mom, Emma won't hate you."_ Henry whispers to her calmly. _"She likes you too much for that."_ he tries to joke.

"I hope so dear." Regina says softly. "She was already acting weirdly around me. I bet this will make things even weirder." she then chuckles bitterly. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this stupid bet?"

" _Because you lost and you always honor your word?"_

"Then tell me why you decided to make me do this."

 _"That's for me to know."_ Henry says amused. _"Just trust me when I tell you that I'm sure Ma won't be mad at you."_

"I know there's something you're not telling me Henry Daniel Mills." Regina tells him with a serious voice.

 _"Just trust me Mom and let me do 'my magic'."_ he jokes with her. _"Now, I'll got to go because Grandpa is getting annoyed about staying still for too long. Talk to you later Mom."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Both mothers stare at their son, who is doing his best to act as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Henry..." Emma starts saying.

"Daniel..." Regina continues.

"Mills." both women continue.

"Explain yourself kid."

"I knew you two cared about each other and I decided to do something about it when I saw that at the pace you two were going it would take you years to finally admit your feelings to each other." Henry explains quickly.

"You care about me?" Regina asks the blonde softly.

"Of course I care Regina." Emma whispers. "You're the mother of my son. My best friend." she then looks at the brunette who is doing her best to not cry. "And the most beautiful and complex woman I have ever met."

"I care about you too." the witch admits. "I have for a very long time." she gets closer to Emma who smiles brightly at her. "I was just afraid of saying it first."

"Well, you don't have to say it." the blonde smirks. "And instead you could show me." she says jokingly but doesn't complain when Regina nods and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

It was everything Emma had expected it to be and everything else she had never imagined it could be.

"Finally." they hear their son murmur behind them.

Separating from each other, Regina pecks her lips one more time and turns around to stare at her son.

"You're still grounded young man." the brunette says while kissing him softly.

"I imagined I would be." Henry murmurs with a smile on his face. "But totally worth it."

"Now that that's solved." the three of them stare at Mrs. Claus and Fidgety who are giving them knowing smirks. "How about you three now help us with Christmas.

"Shit I forgot about them being here." Emma whispers and Regina hits her softly on her arm.

"Language." she chastises the blonde. "Emma, this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. I literally told her how I felt about you after knowing her for 10 minutes." the Savior admits with a dashing smile.

"I would expect nothing else from you dear." Regina says brightly and pecks her lips. "Idiot."

"But your idiot, right?"

"Forever and ever, babe." Regina winks at her knowingly.

 _Regina Mills just quoted the cheesiest line from Click and it totally made my heart burst,_ Emma thinks while following the brunette like a lovesick puppy.

_Which I guess I am..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene of Regina dancing to Freak Me with Emma watching her was the first scene that I thought about; which in turn made me want to write this light comedy. I'm glad I could finally write it (I recommend you put the song on and try to visualize it because it totally works out).


End file.
